A Daily Life of Min Yoonji
by Suka Usotsuki
Summary: Min Yoonji mana tau seekor hewan yang ia pikir kucing adalah hybrid berjenis harimau putih. Memang lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi juga manja dan suka merengek. Hancur sudah ketenangan yang ia dambakan! ITS TAEGI FANFIC. GS! Yoonji x Hybrid!Taehyung. Give me your response please! I purple you!
1. A Daily Life : 1

_**A BTS Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Pair : Hybrid!Taehyung x GS! Yoongi (Taegi)**_

 _ **Rated : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**_

 _ **Warn : paku-paku typo seringkali dijumpai.**_

 _ **Already published in WATTPAD.**_

 _ **Have a nice read!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika itu hujan turun begitu derasnya. Langit benar-benar gelap dan tiada ampun saat menangis. Satu dari sekian banyak gadis di sekolah mengeluh tidak membawa payung dan capek bila harus menunggu jemputan terlalu lama jika sudah hujan. Min Yoonji berdecak kesal. Wajah juteknya semakin terlihat jutek dan sangar. Awan hitam dan petir imajiner seolah terlihat dari atas kepalanya. Siswa-siswi yang terlihat mesra dalam satu payung bersama tak sengaja melewati gadis Min. Seketika perasaan ngeri membuat dua orang itu melangkah lebih cepat karena mereka _tahu_ Min Yoonji yang sedang _badmood_ adalah _malapetaka_.

Yoonji mengerang kesal. Ia berpikir ulang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Jung Hoseok—cowok yang sudah lama mengincar dirinya namun tak ia gubris—menawarkan tumpangan untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah dengan nada ketus dan dingin. Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya. Seandainya ia mengesampingkan gengsinya sejenak, pasti tidak begini keadaannya. Pasti dirinya sudah bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut kumamon hangatnya.

Sekali lagi, Yoonji merutuki betapa _bodoh_ dirinya.

Kelas Yoonji berada di lantai paling bawah. Ia masih kelas satu sekolah menengah atas, namun sudah banyak predikit buruk yang tertempel padanya. Beberapa kejadian tempo lalu yang kurang menyenangkan membuatnya langsung disegani kakak kelas dan teman sejawatnya. Hal tersebut malah _sangat disyukuri_ Yoonji, sebab dengan adanya predikat buruk itu artinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa meremehkan dan mengganggunya. Memiliki wajah jutek yang sangar, hati sedingin es, mulut setajam pedang, membuat siswa-siswi mundur dengan teratur dan segan berkenalan. Jarang tersenyum juga menjadi hal yang membuat Yoonji dijauhi. Jarang sekali siswa-siswi itu melihat senyuman di bibir gadis Min itu.

Tapi Yoonji mana peduli. Ia akan tersenyum bila memang sangat dibutuhkan, jika tidak, ia tetap mempertahan wajah jutek sedatar tembok dan segalak kucing—yang sedang mengamuk, tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedari tiga puluh menit yang lalu Yoonji masih betah berdiri di samping meja dengan pandangan menatap keluar jendela. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai satu-satu siswi yang belum keluar dari kelas, padahal sekolah telah usai sejak lama. Manik mata kelamnya memandang rinai hujan yang menangis deras, sirat menikamnya seolah berkata _"Berhentilah! Berhentilah!"_ namun hujan seolah tidak ingin mendengarkan suara hatinya yang melolong marah. Maka ia memejamkan mata sejenak demi menetralkan hatinya yang panas. Ia teringat perkataan Ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa _hujan itu rahmat_ , jadi Ibunya berpesan bagaimanapun keadaannya, ia harus ingat jika tidak ada hujan, ia tidak bisa memakan sayur-mayur segar. Menghirup harumnya bunga yang bermekaran dan hijaunya rumput di pekarangan rumah. Yoonji harus lebih banyak belajar bersyukur pada hujan.

Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian membawa kakinya berjalan keluar kelas. Sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sepi Yoonji memutar otaknya mencari jalan keluar dari derasnya hujan. Hari ini ia mengalami tiga kesialan; tidak membawa payung, Ayahnya tak bisa menjemput—begitupula dengan Ibunya, dan ia _malas_ berlari menerjang hujan demi sampai di halte.

"Ck!" Yoonji menggeram kesal sekali. Matanya memandang lurus ke jalan dan kakinya dihentak kuat agar angin dan hujan tahu bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah kesal karena hujan tak kunjung memberi tanda-tanda ingin reda. Tiga menit ia sudah berjalan lalu langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ada suara anjing menggonggong entah pada siapa. Hal itu cukup membuat atensinya teralihkan dan benaknya penasaran. Kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Suaranya berada di dekat semak-semak. Itu gonggongan anjing dan geraman kucing. Langkahnya mendekati sumber suara. Ketika dilihat ternyata ada seekor anjing menyalak marah pada seekor kucing berbulu lebat warna putih dan ada garis-garis hitam di tubuh kecilnya. Kucing itu menggeram marah sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi kuat dan tajam miliknya.

Yoonji terdiam di tempatnya. Manik matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama perkelahian antara anjing dan kucing itu. Matanya memindai tempat di sekitar anjing dan kucing itu berada dan ia menemukan seekor burung merpati sudah berlumuran darah. Burung itu mati dan anjing kucing itu memperebutkan merpati mati terebut. Yoonji menerka; pasti kucing bertubuh kecil itu akan mati. Makhluk manja itu tidak sebanding dengan tubuh besar si anjing.

Mata Yoonji masih memperhatikan—menaruh perhatian lebih banyak—pada kucing berbulu putih tersebut yang tidak terlihat seperti kucing biasa.

Lalu Yoonji terhenyak di tempatnya melihat anjing besar itu melompat untuk mengambil mangsanya—merpati yang telah mati. Namun kucing kecil itu tak mau kalah, kucing tersebut menggeram semakin nyaring dan kaki-kaki kecilnya mengibas-ngibas—memperlihatkan kuku-kuku runcing dan tajamnya. Sang anjing kembali mundur sambil menggonggong tidak terima, lalu anjing itu melompat ke kucing putih tersebut. Menerkamnya dan mencakar si kucing putih. Kucing putih tersebut mencoba melawan, tapi perbedaan tubuh yang besar membuat dirinya lebih banyak terkena cakaran dan gigitan sehingga menimbulkan luka yang dalam.

Yoonji yang melihat itu langsung panik. Ia ingin lari dan melerai perkelahian kedua hewan tersebut, namun disatu sisi ia tidak ingin kehujanan dan berakhir basah.

"Argh!"

Ia geram. Matanya tak kuasa melihat si kucing putih yang berusaha berdiri gagah dan melawan sekuat tenaga, padahal sekujur tubuhnya sudah penuh luka dan berlumur darah, "Arrgh, sial! Kalian merepotkan!" Pada akhirnya gadis Min itu melompat keluar. Derasnya air mata langit langsung membasahi seragamnya. Yoonji sempat terdiam sebentar di tempat sebab tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Kemudian berlari cepat dan mengusir anjing tersebut agar tidak menyiksa si kucing putih lebih jauh.

"Hush! Hush! Pergi kau anjing jelek! Huuuuusshh!" Teriaknya segalak mungkin. Berkali-kali ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Pergi! Hush! Hush!" Anjing tersebut menghentikan aksinya menyerang si kucing dan menggeram marah sebentar, lalu pergi dengan membawa burung merpati dalam mulutnya.

Dengan cekatan Yoonji mendekati kucing putih tersebut. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh mungil si kucing. Bola matanya menatap khawatir tubuh si kucing yang terkena cakaran lumayan parah. Suara geraman rendah sarat kesakitan seolah mengadu pada Yoonji betapa sakitnya tubuh kucing itu. Yoonji tak kuasa melihat kucing tersebut menggeram sakit, "Manis, tahan sebentar ya. Aku akan membawamu ke dokter hewan. Tahan sebentar lagi, oke? Jangan mati..." Lirih Yoonji.

Ia langsung menggendong kucing putih itu dan mendekapnya erat untuk menghangatkan tubuh si kucing yang kedinginan. Kakinya berlari cepat menembus derasnya hujan. Gadis Min itu tidak peduli pada udara dingin yang semakin menusuk ke tulang-tulangnya. Membuatnya menggigil hebat dan bibirnya bergetar. Namun tak sedikitpun Yoonji memperlambat larinya. Kakinya semakin cepat membawanya ke dokter hewan. Rengkuhannya semakin erat dan beberapa kali Min Yoonji selalu merapalkan kalimat,

 _"Bertahanlah! Jangan mati! Jangan mati! Jangan mati!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : Ada yang suka sama Taegi fiksi ini? Give me your response please! Thank you!


	2. A Daily Life : 2

_**A BTS Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Pair : Hybrid!Taehyung x GS! Yoongi (Taegi)**_

 _ **Rated : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**_

 _ **Warn : paku-paku typo seringkali dijumpai.**_

 _ **Already published in WATTPAD.**_

 _ **Have a nice read!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Air mata langit masih menangis dengan deras. Manik sekelam awan mendung yang menangis itu menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Dinginnya _air conditioner_ tak dihiraukan biarpun tubuhnya sudah menggigil hebat dan bibir bergetar kuat. Gadis itu seolah tidak ingin peduli terhadap kondisi tubuhnya dan lebih memilih diam dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Seorang dokter akhirnya keluar. Manik birunya yang indah menangkap gadis yang termenung menatap rinai hujan di luar jendela. Dokter tersebut berjalan menghampiri lalu menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan. Yoonji sudah melihat dokter itu sedari tadi melalui pantulan kaca jendela. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian berdiri menghadap sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter Suk?" Tanya Yoonji hati-hati. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup keras dan ada perasaan takut menyelimuti hatinya. Yoonji tidak siap menerima kabar buruk.

Dokter itu menghela napas sejenak kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum tipis, "Terima kasih sudah membawanya tepat waktu. Kalau tidak—mungkin kucing itu sudah mati,"

Tanpa ia sadari dirinya menghela napas lega. Tubuhnya melemas seketika dan ia kembali menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi. Beban di hatinya telah sirna. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar. Ia bergumam begitu lirih, _"Syukurlah..."_

"Keadaannya saat ini masih lemah, tapi bila anda rutin memberinya makan daging—saya menganjurkan daging sapi dan ayam—juga memberi susu, ia pasti akan segera sehat. Kucing itu masih kecil, jadi dia perlu minum susu juga." Jelas sang dokter. Yoonji mengangguk paham. Ia kembali berdiri dan bertanya dengan perasaan hati-hati.

"Apa saya boleh melihatnya dan membawanya pulang...?"

"Tentu. Mari ikut saya," Dokter Suk menuntun Yoonji masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih di mana seekor kucing mendengkur lelah dengan mata tertutup. Harum lilin aroma terapi juga obat-obatan bercampur menjadi satu, memberikan harum yang berbeda dari kebanyakan aroma yang biasanya terhirup di rumah sakit _manusia_. Tidak seperti di ruang tunggu yang dingin, di ruangan tempat si kucing selesai diobati lebih terasa hangat dan sejuk. Mungkin karena itulah si kucing belang tidur nyenyak sekali. Sesekali telinga sensitifnya akan bergerak—merasa terusik dengan hentakan-hentakan halus yang semakin mendekat. Namun kucing tersebut seperti tak peduli dan kembali tidur dengan pulas.

Yoonji tersenyum tipis melihat kucing putih tersebut, tangannya sudah hendak membelai kepala berbulu lebat si kucing, tapi seketika terhenti di udara.

Ah, Yoonji lupa tangannya sedingin es karena kena hujan dan juga dinginnya _air conditioner_. Ia mengembalikan letak tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Manik mata kelamnya masih memandang kucing belang hitam tersebut. Bulunya yang dominan putih itu sungguh terlihat lembut dan seputih salju. Yoonji ingin menyentuh dan memberikan belaian menghangatkan pada kucing mungil itu, tapi ia kembali menahan keinginannya.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan _pet cargo_ nya—" Dokter Suk mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna silver agak besar, "Saya sudah menaruh selimut tebal dan alas berbulu agar dia tetap hangat," kemudian si kucing putih diangkat oleh Dokter Suk ke dalam gendongan. Kucing putih tersebut mengeong lirih dan bergerak sebentar karena tidur nyenyaknya terusik. Kelopak matanya terbuka sayu; menampilkan iris sewarna cokelat terang melihat malu-malu.

Yoonji sempat terpana melihat iris cokelat terang sejernih madu milik kucing belang tersebut. Menggumam _cantik_ dalam hati dengan pandangan tak lepas melihat tingkah lucu dan manja si kucing. Setelah Dokter Suk selesai memasukannya dalam _pet cargo_ juga menyelimutinya agar tetap hangat, Dokter hewan itu menutup kandang sementara si kucing lalu memberikannya pada Yoonji.

"Terimakasih Dokter Suk. Maaf merepotkan anda." Badannya membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat; memberi hormat pada yang lebih tua dan mengukir senyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai dokter. Ah, Yoonji- _sshi_. Jangan lupa dua minggu sekali datang kemari untuk pemeriksaan dan ini—" satu kantung plastik berwarna hitam diberikan pada Yoonji, "Itu obat, kapas dan perban. Rutin diganti bila perban di tubuhnya sudah basah. Jangan mandikan terlebih dahulu, lukanya masih belum kering."

Yoonji mengangguk patuh mendengarkan setiap instruksi dari Dokter Suk. Merekam dengan jelas segala ucapan sang dokter dan menyimpannya dalam otak memorinya juga menanamkan dalam benaknya agar tak lupa merawat si kucing dengan baik.

Ia mengambil _pet cargo_ tersebut. Mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi sembari membungkuk hormat kemudian berjalan keluar menuju tempat resepsionis. Yoonji menghela napas panjang ketika uang tabungan untuk membeli _merchendise_ BT21 secara lengkap _habis_ hanya untuk membiayai pengobatan si kucing putih. Memang berat rasanya di hati Yoonji. Jujur ia sedikit tidak rela mengingat ia sudah susah payah mengumpulkan uang, tapi Yoonji kembali teringat perkataan Ibunya, _"Tidak ada yang sia-sia yang kaulakukan jika itu untuk kebaikan,"_ maka Yoonji berusaha menghilangkan batu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Senyum tipis ia berikan pada sang suster kemudian ia berjalan keluar sambil menenteng _pet cargo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ia sampai di rumah pukul delapan malam.

Seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya menjadi lembab, rambut pendek sebahunya sedikit acak-acakan dan terasa lepek.

"Yoonji- _ya_ , jangan lupa makan malam sehabis mandi." Ujar Ibunya memberitahu.

" _Ne, eomma!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ia selesai makan, Yoonji tidak lupa membawa sepiring daging ayam yang sudah tercampur dengan nasi dan juga semangkuk susu hangat ke kamarnya. Di mana ia meletakkan kucing belang hitam itu di sana.

"Hey, Manis. Ayo, makan dulu." Ia meletakkan makanan untuk si kucing di nakas kemudian duduk di tepi kasur memperhatikan si kucing yang bergelung nyaman di atas kasurnya menggunakan selimut tebalnya.

Telinga kucing putih itu bergerak sedikit saat mendengar suara _manusia_ yang mengganggu ketenangannya, kemudian mendengkur keras seolah memberi peringatan pada si manusia bahwa ia masih ingin tidur lalu bergeliat di balik selimut—mencari posisi yang nyaman—dan kembali tidur dengan dengkuran lebih halus.

Min Yoonji mendecak sebal.

Yoonji bukan seorang pecinta binatang. Terkadang ia memang gemas sama kucing atau anjing, tapi ia tidak berniat memiliki salah satunya ataupun salah duanya. Ia bukan tipe cewek yang pandai mengurus hewan sebab itu Yoonji tidak pernah memelihara hewan. Dan juga hewan itu bagi Yoonji mengganggu. Untuk seseorang yang menyukai ketenangan dan kesendirian seperti Min Yoonji, hewan manja adalah sesuatu yang _mengganggu_.

"Hey, kucing manja—" panggil Yoonji dengan nada tak selembut tadi.

"—kalau kau ingin cepat sembuh, ayo makan dulu. Agar setelah sembuh kau bisa pulang keinduk mu. Ayo, cepat, kucing manja," jari telunjuknya memainkan telinga mungil si kucing dengan menyentilnya pelan. Membuat si kucing menggerakan kepalanya gelisah kemudian mengeong protes dengan suara pelan.

"Meoow…!"

Kaki-kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang kecil berusaha mengenyahkan jari nakal si manusia, namun manusia tersebut tak kunjung berhenti mengganggunya.

"Ayo, kucing manja. Makan dulu. Jangan tidur terus!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa si kucing belang membuka matanya perlahan—sesekali mengatup lagi sebab rasa kantuk benar-benar sulit dilawan—lalu kakinya menangkap jari telunjuk si manusia yang ingin menyentil telinganya lagi dan menggigit-gigiti jari Yoonji keras.

"Aw! Aduh, aduh, geli! Hey!" Yoonji tertawa. Ada rasa geli dan sakit saat gigi-gigi runcing si kucing menggigit jarinya. Sesekali dijilatnya, mengecap rasa di jari telunjuknya kemudian kembali digigit.

"Ayo, makan dulu kucing manja." Yoonji sedikit merundukkan kepalanya dan mengusalkannya pada kepala berbulu lebat.

"Makan dulu, oke? Nanti tidur lagi."

"Meoow~~"

Ia mengangkat tubuh kurus si kucing ke pangkuannya lalu membantu si kucing makan dengan menaruh sebagian makanan di telapak tangannya.

"Aduh, geli kucing manja. Kau suka, hm? Makan yang banyak supaya gendut dan sehat, oke?"

"Meeoow!" seruan si kucing seolah mengiyakan nasihatnya—membuatnya mengukir senyum tipis kemudian memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala si kucing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini baru hari ketiga semenjak kucing putih itu terluka parah dan diobati, tapi tingkahnya yang pecicilan seolah menandakan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi karena si kucing terlihat begitu sehat dan lincah.

Jujur saja, Yoonji memang senang melihat hewan belang itu sudah sehat. Bahkan kucing tersebut suka berlari kesana-kemari mengitari rumahnya. Menjelajah dengan mata berbinar dan eongan senang lalu melompat-lompat di sofa dan mengasah kuku-kuku tajammya di meja kayu di ruang tamu.

Tapi, bila ke-hiperaktivan si kucing membuat si gadis Min terganggu ketenangannya—salah-salah bisa ia buang ke jalanan si kucing itu. Jujur saja—Yoonji ingin agar kucing belang itu memberikan sedikit ruang _ketenangan_ di minggu paginya.

Bagaimana Yoonji tidak kesal?

Kucing belang itu di pagi buta sudah mengeong keras membangunkannya seraya menggunakan kaki-kaki mungilnya mencakar-cakar pelan wajah si gadis Min yang tengah tertidur lelap. Kadang ia menggunakan kepalanya untuk membangunkan Yoonji dengan menggusakkannya pada leher dan wajah Yoonji.

" _Unghh..._ Apa sih...?" Lenguh Yoonji terganggu saat merasakan benda berbulu menggelitik wajah dan lehernya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi si kucing dan kembali tertidur lelap.

"Meeow! Meeoow! Meeeoww!"

 _"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!"_

Si kucing belang kembali mengeong keras. Ekspresinya terlihat merengut tak suka melihat _Tuannya_ kembali tidur.

Maka, kucing belang itu melompat ke atas tubuh Yoonji yang tidur menyamping, kemudian kembali mengganggunya menggunakan cara yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini si kucing belang sudah sedikit lebih pintar untuk membuat Tuannya terbangun, yaitu dengan memberikan gigitan kecil dan jilatan pada telinga si gadis Min.

Suara lenguhan kecil yang lolos dari Tuannya diam-diam membuat si kucing belang menyeringai senang. Apalagi menurut kucing belang itu suara lenguhan dari bibir Tuannya terdengar begitu indah. Kedua alisnya yang saling bertemu dan bibirnya yang tanpa ia sadari mengerucut sebal merupakan pemandangan yang menggemaskan, maka si kucing belang tak ada niat sedikitpun menghentikan kejahilannya pada telinga sensitif Tuannya. Sesekali mendengkur halus dan mengeong pelan; seolah membisikkan _"Bangun, Tuan! Bangun!"_

" _Uunhh..._ Apa sih, kucing manja?!"

Mau tak mau Yoonji membuka matanya yang sayu. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya dan menyingkirkan kucing belang tersebut dari kepalanya.

" _Aissh!_ Kucing nakal! Jangan menjilati telingaku, bodoh. Kau mengganggu tidurku. Ini masih jam—" kepalanya menoleh ke jam digital di nakas lalu memekik kaget sebab angka baru menunjukan jam empat pagi.

"Astaga! Bedebah! Ini baru jam empat pagi! Apa maumu kucing nakal?!" seru Yoonji kesal setengah mati. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam si kucing belang yang duduk di selimutnya sambil memandangnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sekali di raut wajahnya.

"Meow?" Bahkan ia mengeong sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, seolah-olah kejahilannya bukanlah apa-apa.

"Minggir! Enyahlah, kucing nakal. Jangan tidur di kasurku!" usir Yoonji galak. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kakinya menyepak telak tubuh kurus si kucing sampai terlempar ke bawah. Membuat si kucing mengaduh kesakitan.

"Meeooowww!"

Tapi Yoonji mana peduli. Biarpun kakinya pincang sekalipun Yoonji mana peduli. Tidurnya diganggu dan tidak ada yang lebih menjengkelkan bagi Yoonji selain orang— _lebih tepatnya sesuatu_ —mengusik ketenangannya. Dipeluknya guling itu dengan erat lalu membalikan badannya dan mencoba kembali untuk kembali ke bunga tidurnya.

Sayang beribu sayang, si kucing belang tak membiarkan sang Tuan kembali bergelung nyaman. Maka, dengan kaki agak sakit dan pincang, si kucing melompat ke sisi tempat tidur. Tapi dengan keadaan kakinya yang pincang tadi membuat kaki depannya hanya bisa tergapai sisi tempat tidur dan kaki belakangnya menjuntai ke bawah.

"Meow~!" kaki belakangnya ia coba gerakan, namun rasa sakit yang menjalar membuatnya tak kuasa berusaha lebih jauh. Dalam hati si kucing belang membatin sedih separuh kesal,

 _"Tega sekali kau, Tuan! Pahaku sakit sekali, Tuan! Tuan! Tuan! Bantu aku!"_

"Meoww~~~"

"Meeoow!"

"Meooowww!"

"Me—"

"Aargh! _Fuck!_ Berhentilah merengek manja!" seru Yoonji kesal setengah mati. Melihat si kucing belang susah payah memanjat membuat Yoonji menarik kasar si kucing lalu membawanya ke dalam selimut dan mendekapnya erat.

"Diam dan tidurlah, kucing manja. Ini hari minggu dan jangan menggangguku!" Ujar Yoonji memeringati dengan nada penuh ancaman. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam namun raut sangarnya saat berbicara terlihat menggemaskan di mata si kucing belang.

"Meow..." Lantas kucing belang itu mengeong pelan sebagai jawaban lalu mengusalkan kepalanya ke leher si manusia. Saat sudah mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur, kucing belang itu memejamkan matanya dan mendengkur halus.

 _"Selamat tidur, Tuanku yang galak dan sadis, tapi sangat manis."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : feelsnya kurang kerasa ya? :( hati hati paku-paku typo bertebaran.


	3. A Daily Life : 3

_**A BTS Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Pair : Hybrid!Taehyung x GS! Yoongi (Taegi)**_

 _ **Rated : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**_

 _ **Warn : paku-paku typo seringkali dijumpai.**_

 _ **Already published in WATTPAD.**_

 _ **Have a nice read!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh! Dasar cabul, mesum! Berhenti melihatku terus-menerus!" Hardik Yoonji seraya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada si kucing putih belang hitam. Bola mata sejernih madu milik si kucing dari tiga menit yang lalu tak sedikitpun berkedip memandangi Tuannya yang sedang duduk di meja rias untuk mengaplikasikan beberapa make-up ke wajah putihnya.

Si kucing tetap tak bergeming.

Ia hanya diam sambil menggulirkan bola matanya ke bawah, di mana tubuh Tuannya masih terbalut handuk lalu kembali ke wajah Tuannya dan kembali lagi melihat ke bawah. Terus seperti itu dan tidak berkedip sama sekali. Memandangnya sarat dengan tatapan memuja, tapi tak disadari oleh Yoonji.

Benar-benar cabul sekali kau kucing garong!

"Dasar kucing garong. Tidak bisa melihat yang mulus sedikit eh?" Dengan kesal Yoonji mendorong tubuh kecil si kucing hingga kucing itu terjatuh.

"Meow!" Eongan protes tak Yoonji hiraukan. Ia masih sibuk memberikan sentuhan akhir pada bibirnya, memoleskan sedikit lip tint berwarna merah muda secara tipis di bagian bawah bibirnya lalu mengatupkan bibirnya dan meratakannya.

Si kucing belang kembali melompat ke meja rias sang Tuan. Bola mata bulatnya kembali memandang Yoonji tak berkedip. Kali ini fokusnya ke bibir merah muda milik sang Tuan.

 _"Astaga... Jika berubah menjadi hewan selalu diberikan pemandangan menggoda seperti ini, aku bersumpah ingin menjadi seperti ini selalu agar bisa melihat lebih tubuh Tuanku!"_ _Batin si kucing mesum._

Yoonji memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Dasar cabul. Aku mau pakai baju dulu. Awas kau mengintip!" Nada bicaranya sarat akan ancaman. Bahkan dua jarinya ia arahkan bergantian ke matanya juga ke mata bulat si kucing. "Berani mengintip, aku kebiri nanti agar kau tak bisa kawin. Mau?" Seketika ekspresi tegang terlihat jelas di wajah si kucing. Matanya makin bulat dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengeong keras.

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Aku janji Tuan, aku tidak akan mengintip! Jangan kebiri aset berhargaku!"_

Yoonji mengangguk puas. Dalam hati tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan kucing tersebut. Hal tersebut cukup membuat _mood_ bahagia Yoonji sedikit-banyaknya meningkat. Ia mengambil seragam sekolahnya di atas kasur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya Yoonji ingin memakai di kamar saja, tapi melihat tatapan kucing belang tersebut yang seolah ingin mengawininya, Yoonji memutuskan untuk pakai di kamar mandi saja.

Aman dari mata keranjang si kucing garong.

Selesai berpakaian rapi, Yoonji kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi apakah sudah rapi lalu menyemprotkan parfum tiga kali sebelum akhirnya ia menggendong si kucing ke dalam dekapannya.

 _"Ah, Tuanku harum sekali. Penampilannya makin cantik dari hari ke hari. Hehe, aku suka,"_

Kepala berbulu putih tersebut bergelung manja di dada Tuannya. Sesekali kaki depannya memainkan dasi kupu-kupu warna kuning milik Yoonji.

Yoonji yang melihat kelakuan si kucing mengulum senyum geli, "Astaga... Kenapa kau manja sekali, kucing mesum?"

 _"Aku suka Yoonji! Aku suka Yoonji!"_

Kepalanya terjulur hingga menyentuh dagu Yoonji dan memberikan gigitan kecil sarat afeksi di sana.

"Nakal. Jangan menggigitku," sentil Yoonji di telinganya. Refleks telinga itu terlipat kuyu dan wajahnya nampak sedih. Kelakuan menggemaskannya membuat Yoonji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memberikan elusan lembut di sekujur badan si kucing kecil.

.

.  
.

"Hai manis! Ini makanan dan susu untukmu. Makan yang banyak ya supaya gendut. Kau kurus sekali seperti tak terurus." Nyonya Min tersenyum cerah melihat kucing berbuluh putih yang di dekap anak gadisnya. Kemudian mengambil alih si kucing dan mengangkatnya di udara.

"Meoow~~ meooow~~" Si kucing mengeong manja. Kaki depannya mengibas-ngibas kecil. Nyonya Min kembali mengulum senyum cerahnya lalu mendekap erat si kucing.

" _Ututututu!_ Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, hm?" Nyonya Min menggusakan hidungnya ke hidung merah muda lembab si kucing belang dan sesekali memberikan kecupan di dahi. Si kucing mendengkur manja dan membalas perlakuan Ibu Tuannya dengan senang.

"Ibu, jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Nanti dia melunjak. Tadi saja ia tidak berkedip memandangi badanku. Kucing itu cabul, Bu." Ujar Yoonji memperingati.

 _"Aku tidak cabul, Tuan!"_

"Meoow!" Si kucing mengeong protes. Nyonya Min terkekeh kecil melihat kucingnya yang seolah mengerti perkataan anak gadisnya.

"Tuh, jangan menuduh Yoonji sayang. Dia tidak cabul, benarkan manis?"

Yoonji memutar bola matanya malas kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya. Ayahnya yang sedari tadi diam membaca koran ditemani secangkir teh herbal mengalihkan atensinya ke si kucing yang ada di dekapan sang istri.

Manik matanya yang tertutupi lensa kacamata menatap tajam ke kucing yang sedang makan dengan lahap di atas meja. Irisnya memerhatikan dengan seksama badan si kucing sebelum akhirnya raut terkejut terlihat di wajah tuanya.

"Astaga! Dia bukan kucing, _Chagi_. Dia itu harimau. Coba lihat hewan itu baik-baik."

Yoonji terkejut. Begitupula sang Ibu.

"Harimau?" Sahut mereka berdua serempak. Kedua Ibu dan Anak itu langsung memusatkan atensi ke si hewan berbulu putih yang menegakkan kepalanya memandang keluarga kecil tersebut. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap lucu dan kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. Memandang bingung ke mereka yang memandangnya terkejut.

"Lho—K, Kok harimau? Tapi dia kucing, _Chagi!_ "

"Perhatikan baik-baik telinganya—"

Telunjuknya mengarah ke telinga si kucing yang sedikit bergerak.

"—telinga kucing ujungnya meruncing dan besar. Sedangkan hewan yang kalian sebut _kucing_ itu _tidak_. Perhatikan sekali lagi."

Yoonji mengamati dengan jeli. Barulah ia tersadar saat Ayahnya menjelaskan perbedaan antara kucing dan harimau.

"Oh, pantas saja. Saat pertama kali bertemu aku agak merasa aneh. Dia tidak terlihat seperti kucing pada umumnya. Ternyata dia harimau?"

Ayah mengangguk, "Dia harimau putih. Termasuk langka. Kenapa bisa kautemukan?"

"Entah. Kurasa dia tersesat." Yoonji mengendikan bahunya acuh lalu lanjut menyelesaikan sarapan.

"Astaga benar! Dia harimau! Bagaimana ini, _Chagi?_ "

"Yoonji, kembalikan saja dia ke penangkaran hewan langka. Kasihan dia di sini." Ujar sang Ayah.

"Coba tanyakan padanya. Dia mau atau tidak?"

Belum sempat Nyonya Min menanyakannya, si _yang-katanya-harimau_ tersebut sudah mengeong keras sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Meeow! Meoow!"

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dibawa ke sana. Tempatku bukan di sana!"_

"Tuh, ku—harimaunya tidak mau. Biarkan saja dia dulu di sini." kata Yoonji enteng.

"Dia harimau, Yoonji. Berbahaya untuk kita. Kaupikir jika ia tumbuh besar, maka ia seperti kucing-kucing pada umumnya? Tidak. Dia bisa lebih besar dari kita, Yoonji. Dia karnivora. Dia bisa saja mencelakai kita nantinya." Kata sang Ayah menasihati anak gadisnya.

Yoonji menghela napas. Sejujurnya ia tidak rela bila harus mengembalikan kucing—maksudnya, harimau itu ke penangkaran hewan langka. Dengan adanya keberadaannya di sini, sedikit banyak membuat rasa bosannya hilang. Ia bisa bermain sebentar dengannya; entah itu menggelitiki perutnya sampai ia terkena cakaran dan gigitan, melemparkan bola wol kesukaannya, atau bermain kejar-kejaran—dan terakhir _cuddle_ bila merasa capek.

"Ah... Sedihnya... Padahal Ibu merasa terhibur kalau si Manis ada di rumah. Setidaknya Ibu merasa tidak kesepian tiap kali kalian pergi," Nyonya Min tampak sedih. Ia memandangi si harimau kecil yang lanjut menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ya 'kan, Manis? Kau betah di sini, kan? _Ututututu._ " Tangan sang Ibu mengelus leher si harimau dan sesekali menggelitiknya. Membuat dengkuran halus terdengar dan gigitan kecil diberikan sebagai jawaban setuju.

"Ini masalah nyawa, ingat? Lebih baik kita berjaga-jaga daripada nyawa kita melayang."

"Ayah, nanti kalau dia sudah agak besar aku janji akan pulangkan ke penangkaran. Sementara biar di sini dulu ya?" Bujuk Yoonji tak mau mengalah.

"Haah... Terserahlah."

Yoonji tersenyum tipis dan Ibunya tersenyum senang. Selesai sarapan ia langsung memberikan kecupan di pipi kedua orang tuanya sebagai salam. Ketika giliran si harimau, Yoonji menyentil pelan telinga mungil tersebut agar atensi si harimau beralih ke arahnya sejenak. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk agar sejajar dengan kepala si harimau. Bola mata sewarna jelaganya menatap ke iris sewarna madu milik si harimau.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan nakal dan jaga Ibu. Kalau bisa membantunya juga, paham?"

 _"Aku akan menjaga Ibumu segenap jiwaku, Tuan!"_

"Meoow!"

"Bagus. _Bye_ harimau kecil!" Satu kecupan ia berikan di kening si harimau lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : Membosankan ya? :(


	4. A Daily Life : 4

_**A BTS Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Pair : Hybrid!Taehyung x GS! Yoongi (Taegi)**_

 _ **Rated : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**_

 _ **Warn : paku-paku typo seringkali dijumpai.**_

 _ **Already published in WATTPAD.**_

 _ **Have a nice read!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Yoonji!"

Senyum seterang mentari pagi hari ini adalah hal yang kali pertama Yoonji dapatkan ketika kakinya baru melewati pagar sekolah. Namanya adalah Jung Hoseok. Laki-laki yang lebih dari sepuluh kali menyatakan perasaannya dan lebih dari _dua puluh kali_ Yoonji menolak pernyataan suka Jung Hoseok-bahkan sebelum menyatakannya saja ia sudah banyak menolak. Helaan napas berat lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Ia merotasikan matanya malas dan lanjut jalan mengabaikan sapaan hangat dari Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Yoonji yang tak pernah menotis dirinya. Ia hanya akan berjalan menyamai langkah gadis Min itu dengan senyum cerah yang masih mengukir tampan di wajahnya.

Sebab Hoseok _tahu_.

Meski Yoonji bersikap kelewat cuek, menganggap eksistensinya di dunia tidak pernah ada, tapi gadis Min itu selalu _mendengarkan_ apa yang Hoseok katakan. Memang tidak pernah diutarakan secara lisan, namun dari bahasa tubuhnya Hoseok cukup tahu kalau Yoonji tidak _benar-benar mengabaikannya_.

Karena itulah Hoseok tidak pernah menyerah mendekati gadis berperilaku dingin seperti Min Yoonji. Gadis itu mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk membuat orang disekitarnya merasa nyaman, seperti Hoseok yang terlanjur nyaman dekat dengan gadis itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membuat Yoonji membalas perasaannya suatu saat nanti-meski Hoseok tak yakin _kapan_ tepatnya Yoonji akan membalas perasaannya, tapi ia akan tetap berjuang memenangkan hati beku milik Yoonji.

"Hari ini ada tugas matematika dari Park _-ssaem_. Aku tidak sempat mengerjakannya karena aku baru pulang dari Gwangju menjenguk Nenekku di sana. Haahh..." Mendengar pemuda Jung itu mulai bercerita, Yoonji hanya meresponnya dengan diam. Meskipun ia ingin acuh dengan semua omongan Hoseok, nyatanya Yoonji akan selalu mendengarkan apapun yang Hoseok katakan. Ia sempat mencuri lirikan ke pemuda Jung itu sekedar ingin mengetahui ekspresi apa yang Hoseok buat. Ketika melihat ada guratan kesedihan di wajahnya, otaknya mengambil kesimpulan pasti terjadi _sesuatu_ pada Neneknya di Gwangju. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan mendengarkan apa yang Hoseok katakan selanjutnya.

"Nenekku sudah tua. Dia sering sakit akhir-akhir ini. Aku sangat khawatir dan akhirnya kami pergi membesuk Nenek. Kondisi Nenek benar-benar memprihatinkan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak mau masuk sekolah hari ini, tapi Ayah memaksaku. Jadi, apa boleh buat," kembali-Hoseok menghela napas berat. Sungguh, pikirannya lebih banyak didominasi memikirkan keadaan Neneknya. Setiap hari ia tidak lupa berdoa meminta kesehatan Neneknya agar umurnya dipanjangkan. Rasanya Hoseok tidak siap kehilangan wanita yang begitu ia cintai setelah Ibunya.

"Aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk keadaan Nenekku..." Ada jeda lumayan panjang di antara mereka. Jika suasananya sudah begini, Yoonji tahu bahwa Hoseok benar-benar sedih. Karena Hoseok bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengumbar kesedihan dan ia selalu bersikap berisik terhadapnya. Membicarakan hal tidak bermutu seperti; mengeluh tentang anjing peliharaannya yang suka mengencingi tasnya, mengadu kesal sebab lupa membawa bekal, atau hal-hal terjadi di rumahnya-yang sebenarnya Yoonji tak perlu tahu. Hoseok itu cerewet luar biasa. Sebab itu bila menemukan Hoseok yang lebih sering diam dan berceloteh seadanya, Yoonji sudah tahu pasti Hoseok sedang merasa sedih.

"Yoonji- _ya_ , doakan untuk Nenekku juga ya? Semakin banyak yang berdoa untuk kesembuhan Nenek-aku yakin kondisi Nenek akan membaik karena banyak yang mendoakannya," Hoseok menoleh ke samping, menatap gadis Min itu dengan senyuman tipis. Yoonji menoleh dan menatap Hoseok sebentar kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Bibirnya memang tidak mengatakan _iya_ dengan lantang agar Hoseok mendengar, tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, diam-diam Yoonji merapalkan kalimat doa untuk kesembuhan Nenek Hoseok.

 _"Tuhan... Aku mohon angkatlah penyakit yang menimpa Nenek pemuda berisik ini_ - _ma, maksudku Hoseok,"_

"Terima kasih... Yoonji _-ya_..." Lirih Hoseok pelan. Yoonji yang mendengar ungkapan tersebut tersenyum tipis.

Walaupun Yoonji tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung padanya, Hoseok _tahu_ -Yoonji pasti akan mendoakan Neneknya. Tidak perlu mengucapkannya secara lantang agar Hoseok mendengar doa Yoonji, sebab ketika Yoonji menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangnya sebentar tepat di bola matanya, Hoseok seolah paham makna dari tatapan Yoonji.

Seolah berkata, _"Aku akan mendoakannya."_ Meski itu sama sekali tak terucap.

Selanjutnya tidak ada percakapan. Hoseok sibuk dengan pikiran mengenai keadaan Neneknya dan Yoonji hanya diam tak memikirkan apapun. Ketika Yoonji sudah dekat dengan kelasnya, Hoseok langsung berseru ceria padanya, "Aku tunggu di kantin nanti ya! _Byebye!_ " Kemudian Hoseok berlari menuju kelasnya yang berbeda dengan Yoonji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara keras televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara _I Can See Your Voice_ di saluran _tvN_ menjadi penghilang penat Nyonya Min setelah selesai menuntaskan pekerjaannya sebagai Ibu rumah tangga. Kedua kakinya asik berselonjoran di atas meja ditemani satu gelas besar cokelat dingin dan satu toples kue kering yang berada di dekapannya. Acara kali ini menghadirkan bintang tamu dari _girlgroup_ didikan SM Town, yaitu Red Velvet.

"Ah, menurutku nomer dua itu buta nada. Pilih nomer dua saja! Nomer dua itu buta nada!"

" _Aish!_ Kenapa milih nomer enam? Kalian ini sok tahu sekali. Yang benar itu nomer dua!"

"Tuh kaaan! Nomer enam ternyata bisa menyanyi. Sudah kubilang pilih nomer dua saja, tapi kalian keras kepala."

Harimau kecil yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Ibu Tuannya hanya memandang Nyonya Min dengan pandangan heran. Berkali-kali kepalanya menoleh ke Ibu Tuannya itu-memandangnya sebentar kemudian beralih memandang televisi berukuran besar yang menampilkan manusia-manusia cantik berceloteh entah apa, kemudian kembali memandang ke Ibu Tuannya dan beralih lagi ke televisi, terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya ia hanya memandang Ibu Tuannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

 _"Ibu kenapa? Kenapa omongan Ibu tidak mereka sahut? Mereka tuli?"_

 _"Kenapa Ibu selalu menyuruh memilih nomer dua?"_

 _"Memangnya ada apa dengan nomer dua?"_

 _"Ibu, kenapa mereka tidak mendengarkan Ibu? Mereka jadi salah!"_

 _"Ibu sebenarnya melihat apa sih?"_

Nyonya Min yang kesal mengambil remot televisi yang ada di sampingnya. Tak sengaja tangannya bersinggungan dengan sesuatu yang berbulu.

"Astaga! Astaga! _Ya!_ Ternyata kau, Manis. Ibu kira apa," Kemudian jemarinya memencet tombol untuk memindahkan saluran. Harimau kecil tersebut hanya memperhatikan. Ia melihat Ibu Tuannya itu sudah tidak menonton acara yang ada manusia-manusia cantik dan memindahkan saluran mencari acara lain.

Ketika tak sengaja mata cokelat jernihnya melihat gambar seekor macan tutul sedang bergerak mengincar seekor rusa, harimau kecil tersebut langsung meloncat ke meja dan berdiri tegak dengan dua kaki belakang. Mata bulatnya memandang seekor macan tutul itu dengan pandangan tertarik, namun ketika tiba-tiba gambar yang ia lihat menghilang digantikan acara mencincang daging, seketika harimau kecil itu menoleh ke belakang dan mengeong protes pada Ibu Tuannya.

"Meoow! Meooow!"

Ia melompat ke pangkuan sang Ibu dan mencakar-cakar kecil tangan Ibu Tuannya yang memegang remot. Nyonya Min agak terkejut ketika harimau kecil itu melompat ke pangkuannya dan mencakar tangannya yang sedang memegang remot.

"Ada apa, Manis? Kau mau kue?"

"Meow! Meow!" Kucing itu menggeleng. Sebelah kaki depannya menepuk-nepuk remot kontrol kemudian meloncat ke meja dan berdiri tegak memperhatikan televisi. Ia ingin memberitahu pada Ibu Tuannya itu untuk tidak mengganti saluran yang ia tonton. Lalu ia kembali melompat lagi ke pangkuan Ibu Tuannya dan menepuk-nepuk remot kontrol tersebut.

"Eh? Ada apa? Mau menonton apa, manis?"

Nyonya Min tertawa geli melihat kelakuan lucu si harimau kecil yang seolah ingin memberitahu sesuatu.

"Mau nonton acara tadi?"

"Meow!" Sang harimau kecil mengong keras. Nyonya Min menganggap itu sebagai tanda _iya_ , maka Nyonya Min segera mengganti ke channel yang ia tonton tadi, yaitu _tvN_.

Melihat itu, harimau kecil kembali mengeong keras dan melompat kepangkuan Nyonya Min lalu menepuk-nepuk remot kontrol di tangannya Nyonya Min-memberi isyarat agar menukar kembali salurannya dan seolah mengatakan _bukan_ yang itu acara yang ia mau.

"Eoh? Tukar? Oke, oke. Yang mana?" Nyonya Min benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kekehan gelinya melihat tingkah menggemaskan harimau kecil yang ingin menonton juga. Rasanya ingin ia angkat dan dekap lalu memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di seluruh wajah si harimau kecil. Harimau kecil itu terlihat begitu serius saat memintanya untuk mengganti saluran televisi. Akhirnya Nyonya Min mengganti saluran tersebut dengan pelan.

"Yang ini?"

"Meow!"

"Yang ini?"

"Meow!"

"Yang ini?"

"Meow!"

Setiap kali Nyonya Min mengganti salurannya, ia akan bertanya pada si harimau kecil dan setiap kali ia salah harimau itu akan menepuk tangannya sambil matanya tak lepas menatap televisi.

"Aduh, Manis. Yang mana, sih? Yang ini?"

"Meow!"

"Lalu yang mana? Ini?"

"Meow! Meow!"

Saat sudah mendapatkan acara yang ia mau, harimau tersebut langsung melompat ke meja dan berpose seperti kali pertama ia melihat seekor macan tutul yang hendak memangsa rusa.

Nyonya Min tertawa melihat pose yang dilakukan si harimau kecil. Ternyata saluran yang diinginkan harimau kecil tersebut adalah _Nat Geo_. Pantas saja ia tidak tahu. Astaga!

"Astagaaa! Mengapa kau menggemaskan sekali sih Manis? Ayo sini. Nonton bersama!" Nyonya Min baru saja menggendong si harimau yang fokus menonton, tapi dengan segera harimau itu mengamuk dan mendorong tangan Ibu Tuannya yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Meow! Meow!"

"Aduh, Manis. Dipangku saja biar nyaman nontonnya. Sambil makan kue ya?"

"Meow! Meow!"

Harimau itu tetap berontak. Nyonya Min tertawa sambil memajukan kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan di wajah si harimau kecil. Satu tamparan ia dapatkan ketika harimau itu merasa Ibu Tuannya sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Tapi Nyonya Min tidak menyerah, ia kembali menggendong harimau kecil kesayangannya meskipun harimau itu sudah berontak tidak mau. Lalu Nyonya Min memberikan sedikit kue di depan mulut si harimau kecil.

"Begini saja nontonnya. Ini makan kuenya. Aaaa..."

Harimau kecil itu mengendus beberapakali sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memakan kue yang diberikan Ibu Tuannya. Nyonya Min terkekeh kecil. Ia mencuri satu kecupan di pucuk kepala si harimau hingga erangan protes dari empunya terdengar.

Lalu mereka berdua nonton dengan tenang sambil tangan Ibu Tuannya tak lupa memberikan kue kering ke mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : Butuh asupan banyak Taehyung x Yoonji! Please gimme your response about this fic :(


	5. A Daily Life : 5

_**A BTS Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Pair : Hybrid!Taehyung x GS! Yoongi (Taegi)**_

 _ **Rated : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**_

 _ **Warn : paku-paku typo seringkali dijumpai.**_

 _ **Already published in WATTPAD.**_

 _ **Have a nice read!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh iya!"

Seruan tiba-tiba Nyonya Min membuat harimau kecil yang sedang konsentrasi menonton saluran _Nat Geo_ kesukaannya tersentak kaget sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

Nyonya Min tertawa keras melihat harimau kecil itu terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Si harimau menggeram marah lalu memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada kaki Ibu Tuannya tersebut.

"Aduh, aduh. Geli!"

"Grr...!"

Lalu Nyonya Min mengambil tubuh kurus hewan itu dan kembali memangkunya.

"Ibu baru ingat kalau kau belum diberi nama. Mau dikasih nama apa?" Tanya Nyonya Min seraya tersenyum manis. Harimau kecil itu hanya menatap Nyonya Min dengan mata bulatnya. Nyonya Min yang melihat tingkah lucu harimau kecil itu tersenyum gemas.

"Aduh, kau itu manis sekali! Sebenarnya tidak perlu dikasih nama juga tidak masalah. Manis saja sudah bagus kok." Nyonya Min menggesekan hidungnya ke hidung berbulu putih milik harimau.

"Tapi kalau dikasih nama juga tidak masalah. Hm... Tapi apa ya...?" Keningnya saling menyatu memikirkan nama apa yang pantas untuk harimau kecil tersebut.

"Nama yang unik dan terkesan lucu..."

Nyonya Min mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan; berharap dapat ide dari sana.

Tak lama _smartphone_ milik Nyonya Min berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya di atas meja lalu membuka aplikasi _line_. Melihat ada chat dari suaminya yang memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pulang sedikit larut. Lalu Nyonya Min membalas dengan stiker-stiker lucu di _line_.

"Ah!"

Lagi-lagi seruan Nyonya Min yang tiba-tiba membuat harimau kecil itu tersentak kaget. Untung saja kali ini tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Tata!"

Harimau kecil itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, "Tata! Namamu sekarang Tata. Seperti di stiker BT21 ini," lalu Nyonya Min menyodorkan ponselnya; memperlihatkan banyak stiker lucu-lucu BT21, "Yang ini namanya Tata. Dia sangat lucu dan unik. Ibu dan Yoonji sangat suka. Ah, iya. Pasti Yoonji juga senang sekali. Dia suka sekali sama karakter ini. Katanya lucu dan unik."

Nyonya Min tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mencium gemas kepala si harimau kecil, "Tata! Suka sama nama barunya?"

"Meow!"

 _"Suka! Suka sekali!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoonji- _ya!"_

Seruan lantang Hoseok dan senyum lebarnya adalah kali pertama yang menyapa Yoonji ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Ia merasa de javu. Ini seperti kejadian tadi pagi sewaktu ia baru saja memasuki kawasan sekolah.

Yoonji mendongakan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan tanya pada Hoseok.

"Ayo pulang bersama!"

"Kau menghalangi jalan mereka." Yoonji melirik ke deretan murid yang ingin keluar dari kelas, namun tertahan sebab ada Hoseok yang menghalangi.

"Eh, iya, iya. Maaf," Hoseok membungkukan kepalanya berkali-kali ke siswa-siswi yang memberikan delikan kepadanya. Lalu ia menggeserkan sedikit tubuhnya agar murid kelas Yoonji bisa keluar.

"Ay—"

"Tidak."

"Eeeh? Kenapa?" Senyum cerah di bibirnya mendadak pudar mendengar jawaban Yoonji. Baru saja ia akan mengulangi ajakan pulang, tapi Yoonji langsung menyelanya dengan cepat sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan.

"Aku ada urusan." Tolaknya lagi sambil berjalan berlalu begitu saja.

Tapi Hoseok mana menyerah.

Kali ini ia harus memaksa agar gadis Min itu mau pulang bersama dengannya meskipun Yoonji menolaknya dengan alasan _ada urusan_. Padahal tiap kali Hoseok mengikuti Yoonji pulang ke rumah, gadis Min itu hanya akan langsung _pulang_. Lalu tidak keluar rumah sama sekali.

Dari mana Hoseok tahu?

Hoseok selalu mengikuti Yoonji pulang ke rumah bila ajakannya sering ditolak. Memastikan apakah benar yang dikatakan Yoonji bahwa ia ada urusan. Namun nyatanya, ketika sampai di sana-lalu menunggu sampai matahari tenggelam—Hoseok tidak melihat tanda-tanda gadis Min itu ingin keluar.

Hoseok tahu itu hanya alasan.

Tapi kali ini Hoseok ingin sekali mengajak Yoonji pulang bersamanya bagaimanapun caranya!

"Kutraktir eskrim nanti, bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Um... Ka—"

"Tidak."

"Hey, tapi aku—"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku be—"

"Tidak."

"Aku bahkan belum—"

"Tidak."

"Yoonji- _ya!_ " Rengek Hoseok kesal karena Yoonji selalu menyela perkataannya.

Gadis Min itu melirik sekilas ke samping lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Dalam hati ia merasa geli melihat Hoseok merengek seperti bayi.

"Aku traktir makan kok! Ayo kita pulang bersama!"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak berapa kali tadi? Kau tuli ya?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak."

"Beli—"

"Tidak."

"Hey! Aku be—"

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Apa?" Sahut Hoseok cepat sambil menatap Yoonji dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau ingin membelikanku eskrim dan mengajakku makan."

"Tidak. Kau salah."

Yoonji mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Hoseok yang memasang seringai sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya main-main. Mengimplikasikan _sesuatu_ yang membuat Yoonji berpikir curiga.

"Kutraktir beli _merchandise_ BT21."

Seketika Hoseok merasa bahagia luar biasa dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat gadis Min itu tersentak kaget atas ucapannya. Mata sipitnya membulat lucu, melihat ke sana kemari memikirkan tawarannya. Hoseok yakin, Yoonji pasti sedang perang batin. Antara menolak dan menerima. Tapi Hoseok _tahu_ dengan pasti—

"Baiklah. Kuterima!" Dengus Yoonji lalu berjalan agak cepat mendahului Hoseok.

—bahwa Yoonji _tak kuasa_ menolak tawarannya.

Hey, Hoseok tahu segala sesuatu tentang Yoonji, ingat itu. Hal sekecil seperti ini mana mungkin terlewatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Hoseok..."

Sebenarnya hati Yoonji sungguh berbunga-bunga melihat kedua tangannya menenteng besar tas dari BT21 _shop_. Tapi sebisa mungkin Yoonji menetralkan degup jantungnya yang memompa dua kali lebih cepat dan menahan agar tak tersenyum sangat lebar. Sebab Yoonji tak ingin membuat Hoseok merasa mempunyai _peluang_ mendapatkannya meskipun pemuda Jung itu rela menguras dompetnya sendiri untuk membelikan BT21 kesukaan Yoonji.

Yoonji hanya memberikan senyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai Hoseok harus menyipitkan matanya dan mengucek matanya berkali-kali—memastikan apakah benar gadis yang terkenal dingin dan sangar di depannya ini tengah tersenyum padanya.

Melihat senyum manis gadis Min yang terlihat sangat nyata, Hoseok langsung tersenyum lebar. Bahkan efek bunga-bunga imajiner terlihat mengelilingi kepalanya. Sayang, Yoonji tak melihat hal itu.

"Kembali kasih! Astaga-Yoonji! Seharusnya kau tersenyum lebih sering. Senyummu itu—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Sekarang kau boleh pulang." Yoonji memutar malas bola matanya lalu menggeserkan pagar rumahnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hey! Aku serius lho! Senyummu manis! Besok kita pulang bersama lagi ya!"

"Tidak mau!" Yoonji langsung membalikan badannya dan menyahut cepat.

Ah, seharusnya ia tidak boleh memberikan celah pada pemuda itu. Lihatkan? Ia jadi besar kepala dan bangga.

"Pokoknya aku akan menjemputmu di kelas! _Bye!_ "

Yoonji menghela napas. Ia berbalik dan sedikit terkejut mendapati seekor hewan berbulu putih dengan belang hitam duduk sambil memandangnya intens.

"Hai manis. Ayo masuk." Ia tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan melewati harimau kecil tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Siapa laki-laki itu? Kenapa Tuanku pulang bersamanya?"_

Harimau kecil yang sedari tadi memandangi interaksi antara Tuannya dengan seorang pemuda di depan gerbang rumah menggerutu kesal. Ada rasa tidak suka dalam hatinya melihat Tuannya berinteraksi dengan pemuda yang selalu tersenyum begitu lebar itu.

 _"Wajahnya tidak tampan. Dia seperti kuda!"_

Sejujurnya ia ingin ke sana dan membawa Tuannya itu segera pulang, tapi rasa penasaran tentang kedekatan mereka membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia ingin menelisik lebih jauh kedekatan Tuannya dengan lelaki tersebut.

 _"Apa dia pacarnya? Ah, tidak mungkin! Dia jelek! Aku lebih tampan!"_

 _"Ta-tapi-k, kenapa Tuanku terlihat membawa banyak hadiah?"_

 _"Astaga! Dia pacarnya?!"_

Lalu ia kembali memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Harimau kecil itu berpikir mungkin sebenarnya Tuannya itu tidak suka, terlihat dari Tuannya yang menolak diajak pulang bersama lagi. Tapi tetap saja harimau kecil tersebut merasa tidak suka. Kalau memang tidak suka pulang bersama, mengapa sekarang mereka pulang bersama? Dan kenapa Tuannya begitu banyak bawa hadiah?

"Hai manis. Ayo masuk."

Bahkan Tuannya langsung masuk tanpa mengajaknya!

Biasanya gadis Min itu akan menggendongnya, mendekapnya sangat erat lalu membubuhkan kecupan-kecupan di kepala dan hidungnya seraya membawanya masuk ke dalam.

 _"Yoonji-_ ya _... Apa dia sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku...?"_ Batin si harimau kecil merana. Telingnya terlipat kuyu dan ekor panjangnya mengibas-ngibas layu.

Ah, harimau kecil itu merasa terbuang hanya karena Tuannya tidak memberikan afeksi seperti biasa setiap pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : hehe, maaf ya banyak adegan Yoonseoknya :( maaf juga terkesan lama dan bertele-tele, karena semuanya itu perlu proses hehe. Tapi selalu aku selipkan kok adegan Taeginya. Makasih banyak ya yang sudah review dan ngikutin ini. I Purple You!


	6. A Daily Life : 6

_**A BTS Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Pair : Hybrid!Taehyung x GS! Yoongi (Taegi)**_

 _ **Rated : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**_

 _ **Warn : paku-paku typo seringkali dijumpai.**_

 _ **Already published in WATTPAD.**_

 _ **Have a nice read!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segarnya air hangat membuat seluruh badan Yoonji yang pegal-pegal sedikit lebih enak. Rambutnya yang lepek akibat keringat kini sudah lebih segar karena keramas. Gadis Min itu langsung membantingkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang penuh dengan boneka-boneka BT21. Ia sungguh senang karena akhirnya bisa membeli boneka BT21 yang sudah lama sekali ia incar.

Pemuda Jung itu benar-benar baik.

Yoonji akui bahwa tindakannya ini tidak baik, memanfaatkan rasa suka Hoseok untuk mendapatkan benda kesukaannya. _Tapi itu kan memang mau si Hoseok._ Yoonji hanya menerima tawarannya. Lagipula pulang bersama tidak sebanding dengan semua _merchandise_ BT21 ini. Tapi biar saja, memang Hoseok yang mau, Yoonji mana mungkin menolak! Hadiah sudah di depan mata, bodoh sekali kalau ia menolak.

Gadis itu pun langsung memeluk semua boneka BT21 miliknya. Menciumi mereka satu persatu sambil berseru riang, "Ah! Akhirnya...! Aku bisa memiliki kalian!"

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

Tak lama terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya, "Iya, _eomma!_ Aku segera ke sana!" Tanpa perlu memastikan siapa yang mengetuk pintunya, Yoonji sudah hafal di luar kepala bahwa yang mengetuk pintunya itu pastilah Ibunya.

Kemudian kaki jenjang putih mulusnya beranjak dari kasur dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lho, Yoonji? Mana Tata?"

"Hah? Tata?"

Yoonji mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika Ibunya bertanya soal Tata. Tata siapa? Boneka Tata dari BT21?

"Iya, Tata. Harimau kecil itu namanya Tata."

"Oh... Kupikir siapa. Memangnya dia ke mana?" Tanya Yoonji balik.

"Lho? Kenapa kau tanya _eomma? Eomma_ pikir dia bersamamu. Biasanya kan tiap pulang sekolah dia selalu bersamamu di kamar." Kata Nyonya Min heran sambil mempersiapkan makan malam di atas meja.

Yoonji ikut membantu Ibunya meletakkan piring dan lauk-pauk di atas meja, "Tidak. Dia tidak bersamaku. Dia tadi ada di luar menungguku pulang, tapi kukira dia mengikutiku masuk, jadi aku biarkan saja." Jelas Yoonji.

"Oh ya? Tapi Tata tidak ada semenjak kau pulang dan masuk ke kamar. Ibu kira dia ada di kamar bermain denganmu."

Yoonji menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ya sudah, kau cari dulu dia."

Yoonji hanya mengangguk malas, menggerutu jengkel karena harus mencari makhluk berbulu yang beberapa hari ini sudah menjadi peliharaan barunya.

Ia mengecek di luar rumah, tepatnya di teras dan taman depan. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Tata! Hey, Tata! Ayo pulang!"

Kemudian ia mencari lagi ke belakang rumah. Di sana terlihat seekor makhluk berbulu putih belang hitam berdiri di depan pohon maple sambil menundukan kepalanya. Telinganya terlipat ke bawah dan ekornya mengibas-ngibas lemah.

Yoonji yang melihat keadaan harimau kecil itu merasa khawatir. Ia langsung mendatangi harimau kecil itu sambil memanggilnya, "Hey, Tata? Tata kenapa?" Telinga itu sedikit bergerak, kepalanya menoleh ke samping sebentar kemudian kembali lurus lalu menunduk semakin dalam.

Gadis Min itu jongkok di samping si harimau kecil. Raut khawatir nampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia berpikir hewan kecil itu mungkin sedang sakit karena dilihat dari samping, ia terlihat begitu lesu.

"Hey, Tata. Tata kenapa? Sakit?" Tangannya terjulur menyentuh dagu harimau kecil itu lalu menariknya agar menghadapnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja harimau kecil itu menepis tangannya pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tubuhnya berbalik menyamping; membelakangi Tuannya.

Yoonji terkejut.

Ia sempat mematung sejenak di tempatnya.

 _Heck_ , ia tidak menyangka harimau kecilnya itu ternyata sedang _ngambek!_

Melihat tingkah lucu harimau kecil tersebut, Yoonji terkekeh pelan—sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa keras, tapi takut menyinggu hati si harimau kecil—lalu tangannya mengelus punggung harimau kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Tata marah? Tata marah sama Yoonji, hm?" Tanya Yoonji secara halus. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak tertawa lepas. Ternyata harimau kecilnya ini sensitif sekali.

"Grr..." Harimau kecil itu sedikit menjauh, seolah tidak ingin di sentuh oleh sang majikan.

Yoonji masih tidak mau menyerah. Ia kembali mendekati harimau kecil itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Maaf aku mengabaikanmu. Tidak menggendongmu dan memberikan kecupan di kepalamu—seperti yang biasa aku lakukan saat pulang sekolah. Aku hari ini terlalu bahagia. Maaf ya..." Ujar Yoonji sambil tersenyum tipis. Rasanya geli melihat harimau kecilnya itu marah padanya.

"Meow, meow, meow! Meow, meow, meow!"

 _"Yoonji terlalu bahagia sama pemuda berwajah kuda itu! Yoonji membuangku karena ada lelaki lain! Aku sedih!"_

"Iya, iya. Maaf. Janji tidak seperti itu lagi." Yoonji tersenyum geli melihat harimau kecilnya itu mengomelinya.

"Meow! Meow!"

 _"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya!"_

"Aduh, sudah ya marahnya. Nanti aku tinggal ke dalam. Aku lapar."

"Meoooow!"

 _"Yoonjiii!"_

Yoonji tertawa melihat harimau kecil itu membalikan badannya sambil menatapnya garang. Kedua tangannya langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut dan mendekapnya erat.

"Ada apa sih? Bawel. Manja sekali! Baru juga sekali diabaikan." Ia menyentil pelan kening harimau kecil itu dan telunjuk langsung digigit kecil.

"Aduh, geli!"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

 _"Pokoknya jangan mengabaikan aku lagi!"_

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu, tapi pokoknya aku tidak bakal berlaku seperti tadi sore. Jangan marah lagi ya?"

"Meow!"

 _"Iya, aku tidak marah lagi kok! A-Aduh, Yoonji-ya! Geli!"_

Merasa sangat gemas melihat tingkah manja harimau kecilnya, ia menggusakan hidungnya ke perut si harimau, alhasil rambutnya kena tarik. Tapi Yoonji tidak masalah. Ia kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan penuh sayang ke kepala, hidung, dan perut si harimau kecil. Membuat harimau kecil itu mengaduh kegelian dibuatnya.

"Sudah lapar? Ayo kita makan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : ini karena aku lama gak update sih. jadi aku double update! Hope you like it! Ini full adegan Taegi :3 fluffnya gak kerasa ya? Maaf :( Aku ragu masih ada yang suka sama fiksi ini :(


	7. A Daily Life : 7

_**A BTS Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Pair : Hybrid!Taehyung x GS! Yoongi (Taegi)**_

 _ **Rated : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**_

 _ **Warn : paku-paku typo seringkali dijumpai.**_

 _ **Already published in WATTPAD.**_

 _ **Have a nice read!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin Tata sering membuntuti Yoonji ke mana pun ia pergi. Bila Yoonji ingin bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton drama kesukaannya, harimau belang itu akan melompat ke pangkuannya lalu mengusalkan kepalanya manja di perutnya. Sering kali ia mengabaikan Tata yang ingin bermanja dengannya, tapi harimau kecil itu tetap tak menyerah. Ia akan melompat ke bahunya lalu mengusalkan kepala putihnya ke ceruk leher Yoonji sambil menjilat. Tentu saja perbuatan itu langsung dihadiahi hardikan dari sang Tuan serta tubuhnya yang dibanting ke sofa. Akibatnya paha Tata keseleo.

Tidak hanya di situ, setiap Yoonji bermain dengan _smartphone_ nya, si harimau tengil itu cepat-cepat berlari ke arahnya lalu ikut nimbrung melihat apa yang ia lihat. Yoonji sampai kesal sekali karena Tata _kepo_ dengan privasinya, kemudian-lagi-lagi-bantingan kasar yang harimau itu dapat. Beruntung Tuannya membantingnya di atas kasur, kalau di sofa(sofanya agak keras sebab itu si harimau jera) atau di lantai, pasti badannya remuk karena bantingan Yoonji tidak main-main.

Harimau kecil itu pernah merajuk dan marah saat Yoonji ingin merengkuhnya. Si harimau kecil itu akan menjauh dan mendesis marah hingga bulu-bulunya berdiri. Dan semakin _murka_ Tata sebab Tuannya tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk membujuknya. Maka yang ia lakukan berlari menuju Ibu _nya_ dan mengeong sedih. Mengadu pada sang Ibu sebab Yoonji tak lagi menyayanginya.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ perlakuan tak menyenangkan yang ia dapat dari Tuannya.

Menurut Tata, kejadian ini adalah yang paling membuatnya kesal dan sedih.

Ketika Yoonji masuk ke kamar mandi, harimau kecil itu mengikutinya. Sebenarnya si harimau sudah merengek minta dimandikan oleh Tuannya, tapi karena Tuannya tidak peka, ia hanya diacuhkan. Maka ketika Yoonji masuk ke kamar mandi, Tata mengira itu adalah sebuah ajakan meski nyatanya Tuannya tidak mengajaknya, ia hanya berpikir begitu. Saat ia ikut masuk lalu mengeong manja dan mengusalkan kepala berbulunya ke kaki Tuannya, tak disangka Tuannya menendang tubuhnya hingga terpental ke dinding sambil berseru marah,

"Harimau cabul! Pergi kau dari sini! Tidak lihat aku mau mandi, hah?!"

Akhirnya ia lari terbirit-birit keluar dari sana. Dan seperti biasa, harimau kecil itu akan mengadu ke Ibu _nya_. Mengeong lirih seraya mengusalkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Ibunya dengan manja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti saat ini.

Ketika hari semakin gelap, angin berhembus pelan mengantarkan rasa dingin, si harimau kecil duduk termenung di depan pohon maple.

Adalah kebiasan yang tidak ia sadari bila sedang sedih atau kecewa pada Tuannya.

Kaki depannya mengais tanah dengan gerakan lemah. Suara dengkurannya terdengar lirih. Telingnya akan terlipat kuyu dan ekornya mengibas-ngibas tak bersemangat. Ia menatap sayu tanah yang ia garuk sambil memikirkan sikap Tuannya yang akhir-akhir ini berlaku jahat padanya.

 _"Yoonji sudah bosan..."_

 _"Yoonji tidak menginginkanku..."_

 _"Yoonji tidak sayang lagi..."_

 _"Kenapa Yoonji selalu membentak Tae?"_

 _"Tae hanya ingin menarik perhatian Yoonji..."_

 _"Ugh-siapa pula lelaki yang dilihat Yoonji di benda itu?"_

 _"Yoonji-_ ya _... Punya kekasih...?"_

Pikiran Tuannya yang mempunyai kekasih membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia telah _kalah_ bahkan sebelum menyatakan betapa ia _mencintai_ gadis seputih salju itu. Sejak kali pertama gadis berkulit seputih salju itu merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat sambil membisikan kalimat penenang yang membuat hatinya berdesir nyaman, ia _telah jatuh cinta_. Ia _sangat sangat cemburu_ pada siapapun yang telah merebut hati Tuannya.

Sejujurnya ia hendak melakukan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan lelaki yang berani-beraninya mengambil gadisnya, bahkan sebelum ia sempat me-

"ASTAGA!"

Tata terlonjak kaget. Refleks kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan Tuannya lari ke arahnya sambil mengeratkan mantel tidurnya.

"Harimau bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan di luar, hah? Hari semakin dingin. Ayo, masuk."

"Rawr!"

 _"Jangan sentuh aku!"_

Baru saja Yoonji hendak mengambil Tata tiba-tiba harimau kecil itu menjauhkan badannya dengan bulu yang berdiri tegak. Bola matanya memandang nyalang menatapnya. Yoonji menghela napas. Ia duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya di atas rerumputan yang basah.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku telah banyak sekali menganiayamu, tapi bukan berarti aku _tidak_ menyayangimu lagi, Tata." Yoonji mendesah lesu.

"Ayo pulang, Tata." Bujuknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Si harimau kecil sempat terdiam di tempat cukup lama. Bola matanya memandang wajah Tuannya yang terlihat semakin manis ketika bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman lembut. Ia sungguh terpesona dengan kecantikan Tuannya. Sirat matanya yang balas menatapnya menyatakan kesungguhan dalam perkataannya. Ada rasa kasih sayang dan _cinta_ di bola mata Yoonji yang memandangnya. Membuat harimau kecil itu sempat tersipu sebab ditatap seperti itu.

Tapi, cepat-cepat ia menepis perasaan bahagianya itu.

Harimau kecil itu masih ingin _merajuk_ pada Tuannya.

Sesekali Tuannya itu harus diberi _teguran_ agar sedikit lebih _peka_ pada perasaannya. Meski ia hanya hewan, ia juga memiliki perasaan! Siapa yang tidak marah kena tendang dan bantingan berkali-kali?

Maka harimau kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya, mengibaskan ekornya kuat-kuat di depan wajah Tuannya. Berlagak menolak sebab ingin menguji seberapa peduli Yoonji padanya.

Yoonji kembali mendesah lesu. Ada gurat lelah terlihat di kantung matanya. Sebenarnya kepalanya berdenyut sakit sedari ia mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang dibebankan padanya. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya sendirian dan Yoonji hanya menginginkan bergelung nyaman di atas kasur hangatnya. Semilir angin malam yang berhembus dingin menerpa tubuh mungilnya, mantel tidur yang ia kenakan seolah tak mampu menghalau dingin yang menusuk ke tulangnya.

"Ta..." Kali ini suaranya lebih lirih dan lelah. Kelopak mata Yoonji menyayu menatap si harimau kecil. Namun yang dipanggil bersikap acuh dan tetap memalingkan wajah.

"Tata, ayo masuk... Di luar dingin. Nanti kau sakit, Ta..."

Si harimau kecil yang dipanggil Tata itu akhirnya menoleh. Bola mata bulat Tata mengamati ekspresi Tuannya. Bola mata itu tidak berpendar cerah seperti biasa. Sorotnya menyiratkan kelelahan dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Melihat keadaan Tuannya yang mengkhawatirkan, akhirnya Tata menurut.

Yoonji tersenyum tipis. Ada kelegaan di hatinya melihat harimau tengil itu akhirnya menurut tanpa banyak protes lagi.

"Hari semakin larut... Mari pulang dan tidur..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lampu telah dimatikan. Penghangat ruangan dihidupkan sampai batas minimum. Yoonji benar-benar kedinginan. Suhu di luar masuk ke celah ventilasi jendela kamarnya sehingga ia harus menaikan suhu pemanas agar kamarnya terasa hangat.

Tubuhnya telah bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut tebal bergambar kumamon; karakter yang digemarinya sedari kecil. Sesekali erangan lega keluar dari bibir mungil Yoonji saat merasakan punggungnya menyentuh empuknya kasur.

"Aah... Astaga, entah kenapa, rasanya kasur ini semakin nyaman saja..."

"Kasurku, kau yang paling _jjang!_ "

Sementara itu, di pojok kamar dekat lemari, seekor hewan tengah memberengut kesal.

Tubuh kurusnya tergelung selimut tebal hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti bakpao. Bola matanya sedari tadi menatap ke arah Tuannya yang tidur dengan nyaman di atas kasur.

Bukannya ia tak merasa nyaman dengan tempat tidurnya, jujur saja, tempat tidur ini bahkan lebih nyaman daripada rerumputan di tempat kelahirannya. Ia bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktunya di tempat tidur selama satu hari penuh sebab kasurnya terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggal.

Tapi, akan _lebih_ nyaman lagi bila ia tidur disatu selimut yang sama dengan Tuannya.

Sayang, Tuannya tidak peka. Tak ada ajakan tidur bersama sehingga membuat Tata kesal. Ia ingin menarik perhatian Yoonji dengan mengeong lirih; berpura-pura terlihat sakit agar mendapatkan perhatian lebih, namun ia urungkan karena teringat wajah lesu Yoonji tadi.

Tapi ia juga tidak tahan ingin bersama Yoonji!

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi-bahkan ia tak peduli kalau nantinya akan ditendang dari kasur-ia keluar dari zona nyamannya. Melompat ke kasur Yoonji lalu diam-diam masuk ke dalam selimut si gadis Min.

"Meow~" Eongnya lirih; sekedar memberitahu Yoonji bahwa ada dirinya juga di sini.

Yoonji merasakan ada pergerakan dalam selimutnya. Kemudian ia merasakan bulu-bulu menggelitik wajahnya. Eongan lirih membuat kelopak matanya terbuka; memerlihatkan binar sayunya yang terlihat mengantuk berat.

"Ehm... Ta? Ada apa, hm?" suaranya parau, khas orang tidur. Si harimau kecil mengusalkan wajahnya di wajah Yoonji.

"Ingin tidur bersama?"

Samar-samar Yoonji melihat harimau kecil itu mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Tidurlah." Yoonji memberikan kecupan lembut di kepala Tata lalu turun ke bola matanya dan terakhir mengecup hidung putih Tata.

"Meow~"

 _"Yoonji..."_

"Hm...?" Yoonji yang mengantuk merespon seadanya. Bulu belang sehalus beludru itu ia usap lembut agar si harimau kecil merasa nyaman dan mengantuk.

"Meow~"

 _"Yoonji..."_

Eongan lirih itu membuat bibir Yoonji mengulum senyum lembut. Ia berusaha membuat matanya tetap terjaga meski berkali-kali kelopak matanya memberat dan hampir menutup. Iris matanya menatap tepat di bola mata si harimau yang kini terlihat sayu.

"Iya... Aku minta maaf. Akhir-akhir ini aku telah berbuat kasar padamu. Pasti badanmu sakit sekali, 'kan?"

 _"Bukan hanya badanku, tapi hatiku juga..."_

"Maafkan aku," ungkapannya terdengar bersungguh-sungguh. Bola matanya menyayu dan harimau kecil itu semakin berdebar hatinya. Melihat raut kesungguhan Yoonji ketika mengucapkan maaf sambil terkantuk-kantuk, ada perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Ia merasa begitu _disayangi_ setiap kali mendengar bibir Yoonji melafalkan kata _maaf_ dari relung hatinya.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Yoonji-_ ya _..."_

Rasa kantuk benar-benar tak bisa ditahan lagi. Kelopak mata itu tertutup sepenuhnya. Samar-samar sebelum menutup matanya dengan sempurna, Yoonji melihat mulut harimau kecilnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

 _Bukan_ eongan.

Melainkan suara berat sedalam samudera pasifik terdengar seperti mengucapkan kalimat _cinta_ padanya.

Hal itu membawa Yoonji ke dalam bunga tidurnya yang paling indah sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu membentur bibirnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : ngefeels gak? Gak pasti. Oh iya, makasih banyak buat yang sudah mau mampir membaca dan memberi reviews! Uso seneng banget ;A; Kali ini aku agak memperbanyak momen TaeGi nya, soalnya di awal awal kebanyakan Sope XD. Maaf ya, Hoseok penting demi cerita ini sih. Gimana? Suka gak sama chapter ini? Gimme your response please! And THANK YOU. TAEGI PURPLE YOU.

p.s : keknya aku ingin memperbanyak book Tae x GS! Yoongi, karena mereka itu _super duper rare._


	8. A Daily Life :You Make Me So High

_**A BTS Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Pair : Hybrid!Taehyung x GS! Yoongi (Taegi)**_

 _ **Rated : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**_

 _ **Warn : paku-paku typo seringkali dijumpai.**_

 _ **Already published in WATTPAD.**_

 _ **Have a nice read!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning: THIS IS SMUT. A LIL' BIT SMUT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umh. . ."

Merasakan ada tangan melingkari pinggangnya, Yoonji hanya memberikan lirikan lalu kembali fokus pada kegiatannya mencuci piring. Kemudian ia merasakan geli disekitar lehernya, Yoonji menoleh sekilas dan menemukan kepala Taehyung menggusak manja di ceruk lehernya.

"Tae, hentikan." Ujar Yoonji memeringati. Ia berusaha fokus kembali ke pekerjaannya, namun sensasi geli di lehernya membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Yoonji menggeram kesal. Tepat ketika ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan piringnya di wastafel, beruntung tidak pecah, Yoonji menoleh kesal pada Taehyung yang masih bertingkah manja.

"Astaga, Taehyung!"

"Aw! Yoonji- _ya_ , apa yang kaulakukan?" Seru Taehyung tak terima telinganya disentil keras sampai terlipat kuyu. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Yoonji dengan tatapan merajuk.

"Lepasin. Jangan nakal, Taehyung."

 _Plak_

Satu tamparan di lengan yang masih melingkari pinggangnya tak membuat harimau dewasa itu melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua lengan kokohnya mempererat pelukan di pinggang ramping Yoonji sampai tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Taehyung menyeringai. Pendar matanya menunjukan ketertarikan dan ekornya mengibas-ngibas semangat.

Menyadari posisi mereka semakin _absurd_ , buru-buru Yoonji menahan dada Taehyung untuk memberikan jarak di antara mereka.

"Ya, Ya, Yah!"

Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap tajam Taehyung yang masih memasang seringai berbahaya.

"Yoonji- _ya_. . . Sekarang musim kawin bagi _kami_ lho. . ."

Rona merah langsung menghiasi kulit pucat Yoonji. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Yoonji bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan Taehyung. Taehyung sengaja memberitahukan hal itu pasti karena ia ingin _sesuatu_.

"Lalu? Bukan urusanku! Lepas, Taehyung!"

"Tidak mau. . ." Tak menghiraukan pukulan di dada, meski ia akui pukulan Yoonji itu tidak main-main, ia terkekeh gemas melihat reaksi Yoonji, Tuannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dengan tatapan mengunci bola mata jernih milik Yoonji. Kedua tangannya berpindah memegang kedua tangan Yoonji yang sedari tadi memukul dadanya, mencengkeramnya lembut agar tak menyakiti Yoonji. Ekor panjangnya ia lilitkan pada pinggang sang gadis lalu menarik tubuh kecil itu semakin rapat ke tubuhnya. Taehyung tak menginginkan ada jarak di antara kedekatan mereka yang begitu intim.

Yoonji terkunci. Pergerakannya benar-benar mati. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya mati. Ia masih bisa menggunakan kakinya menendang pusaka berharga milik Taehyung, namun hal itu entah kenapa tidak bisa ia lakukan. Yoonji benar-benar _tak bisa melakukannya_ untuk alasan tertentu.

Manik kelamnya menatap bola mata semanis madu milik Taehyung. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampan milik pemuda tersebut. Membuat Yoonji merasakan desir aneh di dadanya. Bahkan ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tak sanggup melihat wajah tampan di hadapannya, Yoonji menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Hal tersebut justru mengundang tawa dari bibir Taehyung.

"Astaga Yoonji. Padahal kau tidak melakukan apapun, tapi—"

Seketika senyuman lembut itu berubah jadi seringaian berbahaya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat sampai Yoonji bisa merasakan hembusan napas Taehyung menerpa telinganya. Membuat sensasi geli menyengat ke seluruh saraf tubuhnya hingga isi kepalanya _blank_.

"— _you make me so high_. . _._ "

 _Cup_

Taehyung mengecup lembut leher Yoonji.

Melihat leher Yoonji bersemu merah sampai ke telinga membuat Taehyung tergoda untuk memberikan kecupan lebih. Leher putih pucatnya benar-benar terlihat ingin _ditandai, dikotori_.

" _Nnh!_ I, Idiot! A, Apa yang kau— _mnh!_ " Bibir mungil Yoonji bergetar saat hendak mengeluarkan protes, namun tiba-tiba sensasi geli dan _basah_ membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang dan pandangannya mengabur. Yoonji merasa paru-parunya begitu sesak dan jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar. Kepalanya luar biasa pening dan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya mengeluarkan lenguhan.

Taehyung kembali mengecup leher Yoonji seraya mengeluarkan lidahnya. Menjilati setiap inci permukaam kulit sehalus porselain milik Yoonji yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Aroma manis dari leher Yoonji sungguh membutakan kewarasan Taehyung. Dan kewarasaannya semakin tergerus ketika telinga sensitifnya menangkap lenguhan tak sengaja Yoonji.

 _"Fuck Yoonji!"_

Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengumpat geram dan giginya saling bergesakan. Taehyung mencoba untuk tidak _merusak_ Tuannya, tapi bila dihadapkan pemandangan cantik, di mana wajah Yoonji bersemu merah sampai ke leher dan telinga, bagaimana Taehyung bisa menolak melahap mangsa semenggiurkan Yoonji?

Tubuh Yoonji gemetaran di bawah kungkungan dan tatapan tajam Taehyung. Seluruh tubuhnya meremang dan memberikan sensasi aneh, tapi menyenangkan, yang berpusat di perutnya. Dadanya pun berdesir hebat dan hal itu semakin membuat Min Yoonji tak berdaya.

"Ta, Tae— _nnh!_ "

Taehyung benar-benar diambang batas kewarasan. Ia menjadi gelap mata. Maka hal selanjutnya adalah menuruti kemauan hasrat terpendamnya, _merusak Min Yoonji_. Merusaknya sampai gadis itu meneriakan namanya dengan nada putus asa dalam kenikmatan yang ia beri, mencengkeram dan memeluknya erat seolah gadis itu tak memiliki pegangan apapun selain dirinya. Membuatnya _lemah dan tak berdaya_ sehingga sebagian kewarasaannya hanya mengingat _Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung_.

Ekor Taehyung menyelinap ke dalam baju yang dipakai Yoonji. Memberikan sentuhan lembut pada kulit putih Yoonji yang tertutup baju. Merasakan tubuh sang tuan yang menegang dalam setiap sentuhannya, Taehyung semakin menempelkan tubuh Yoonji padanya. Kedua tangannya membawa tangan Yoonji mengalungkan pada lehernya. Satu tangannya menyingkap baju yang dikenakan Yoonji. Membelai kulit halus Yoonji dengan jemari-jemari kasarnya. Memberikan sensasi yang _lebih nikmat_ dengan setiap sentuhan pada kulit mulus Yoonji. Sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus tengkuk Yoonji lalu menekannya.

" _—nnh! Ta, Taehh. . ._ " Yoonji kembali melenguh. Bibir mereka saling bertemu dan memagut. Taehyung menciumnya begitu lembut dan liar di saat yang bersamaan. Lidahnya yang seperti terlatih itu memporak-porandakan seluruh isi rongga mulutnya. Yoonji hanya bisa membuka mulut pasrah. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat helai rambut Taehyung demi menyalurkan sensasi menyenangkan yang tak sanggup Yoonji tampung. Setiap sentuhan dan kecupan yang Taehyung berikan membuat seluruh tubuh Yoonji melumpuh. Bahkan ia hampir jatuh karena kakinya tak kuasa menahan beban dirinya kalau saja lengan kokoh Taehyung tak segera menahan tubuhnya.

Tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Yoonji duduk di atas westafel cucian piring. Kemudian mendorong punggung sempit itu hingga menempel telak ke dada bidangnya.

Yoonji menarik kasar rambut Taehyung. Berusaha memutuskan tautan bibir mereka karena ia merasa sesak di paru-parunya. Yoonji membutuhkan oksigen. Tapi melihat Taehyung yang tak peduli dan terus melumat bibirnya, Yoonji dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa menendang pusaka berharga Taehyung.

"Arrgh! Yo, Yoonji!"

"I, Idiot! Hahh. . . A, Aku butuh oksigen. Haah. . ."

Taehyung mencebik kesal. Padahal mereka tengah melakukan kegiatan _panas_ , tapi seketika Yoonji menghancurkan segalanya dengan menendang Tatanya!

"Kau bisa memukul dadaku atau menjambak rambutku kalau ingin mengakhiri."

"A, Aku—haah. . . Sudah menjambak rambutmu, tapi kau terus menciumku, bodoh!"

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan Yoonji yang luar biasa _berantakan._

Wajah bersemu merah sampai ke leher dan telinga, bibirnya semakin merah dan _bengkak_ bahkan ada saliva mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Taehyung yakin itu saliva mereka berdua. Terus bergulir ke bawah, ia melihat baju Yoonji tersingkap ke atas. Memperlihatkan bra merah yang ia kenakan serta—

 _Wow_

Seluruh tubuhnya _memerah_.

Min Yoonji benar-benar terlihat _berantakan dan panas_.

Taehyung mendekat. Manik mata hazelnya menatap Yoonji yang berusaha mengatur napasnya. Gadis itu terengah-engah. Taehyung mendongakan kepala Yoonji. Menatap manik sewarna jelaga Yoonji dengan intens.

 _"Cantik."_

Pandangannya menyayu. Fokusnya ke bibir bengkak Yoonji yang meneteskan saliva. Ia mengelus lembut bibir itu lalu sedikit menekannya hingga bibir bawahnya terbuka.

 _"Kau. . . Cantik. Cantik sekali, Yoonji."_ Bisik Taehyung tepat di depan bibir Yoonji.

Yoonji terdiam. Seluruh tubuhnya kembali meremang merasakan hangat napas Taehyung menerpa wajahnya. Ia kembali terengah-engah. Padahal Taehyung hanya berbisik _sensual_ di depan bibirnya, namun Yoonji merasa begitu _meleleh_ dan _panas_ hanya karena pujian Taehyung. Tanpa ia sadari pandangannya menyayu menatap bibir bengkak Taehyung.

Kemudian yang kembali Yoonji rasakan adalah _lembut._

Sentuhan lembut dan memabukan. Pergerakannya lembut dan selalu bisa mengikis kewarasannya. Menjadikan isi otaknya _blank_ entah ke mana. Yoonji tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Sebab sensasi bibir Taehyung mencium lembut bibirnya adalah hal yang Yoonji butuhkan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KURANG AJAR! BANGUN! BANGUN KAU HARIMAU LAKNAT! CAIRAN APA YANG KAU KELUARKAN DARI—OH ASTAGA! SELIMUT KUMAMONKU!"

"MEEEOOOOOOWWWW!"

Seketika harimau kecil itu menjerit kesakitan karena tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai kamar Yoonji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

AKU GAK PINTER BIKIN SMUT. JANGAN APA APAIN AKU.

Aku DOUBLE UPDET. YEAH. How? How? How?

Fic terinspirasi dari lagu WANNA ONE—ENERGETIC

 _YEAH, YOU MAKE ME SO HIGH, I'M SO CRAZY!_


End file.
